4440th Aircraft Delivery Group
The 4440th Aircraft Delivery Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was to Headquarters, Tactical Air Command, based at Langley Air Force Base, Virginia. It was inactivated on 15 October 1969. Mission Initially established by Military Air Transport Service in 1951 for the worldwide movement of all United States Air Force aircraft, on a worldwide basis. The group planned, surveyed and exercised operational control of all aircraft movements; and controlled obligation and liquidation of all funds allocated for expenditure in connection with ferrying missions. Every type and designation of aircraft not assigned to a specific unit was ferried from one unit assignment to another by this organization, 1951-1969. History Missions of the unit included the movement of all Jet Fighters from the United States (F-84F, F-84G, F-86F, T-33) over the North Atlantic Transport Route to United States Air Forces in Europe (USAFE) units and Mutual Defense Assistance Program (MDAP) Recipients in 1953. It also conducted transfers of F-47 Thunderbolt aircraft from Texas to Central and South American countries under MDAP in 1953; B-57 Canberra aircraft to Far East Air Force in Japan, November 4, 1955. Mission was transferred to Tactical Air Command 1 January 1958. From Hq TAC at Langley AFB in Virginia, controllers in the command post of the 4440th Aircraft Delivery Group monitored and directed ferry movements of Air Force aircraft. Intercommand transfer, flights to overhaul, delivery of military aircraft to foreign governments - all were missions of the 4440th. Aircraft delivered were F-100D/F, KB-50J, F-84F, C-130, SA-16, B-66, C-54, C-119C/G, C-47 and B-57. In early 1960s, assumed control of 431st Air Refueling Squadron after inactivation of 4505th ARW with KB-50 Tankers. The squadron was inactivated in March 1965. Primary mission during 1960s was movement of aircraft to South Vietnam and Thailand bases to support Vietnam War. Delivered F-4 Phantom II, F-100 Super Sabre, F-105 Thunderchief, A-37 Dragonfly and various Forward Air Controller O-2 and OV-10 aircraft. Delivered F-4 Phantom II to NATO as well as F-111 and F-105 aircraft. Flew numerous MDAP aircraft from the United States to Howard AFB, Panama Canal Zone. Unit inactivated in October 1969. Lineage * Activated by MATS as the 1708th Ferrying Group on 16 July 1951 : Re-designated as: 1708th Ferrying Wing on 1 December 1955. : Inactivated on 1 January 1958 * Activated by TAC as the 4440th Aircraft Delivery Group on 1 January 1958 * Organized on 15 January 1958, assuming personnel and equipment of inactivated 1708th FG. : Inactivated on 15 October 1969 Assignments * Atlantic Division, Military Air Transport Service, 16 July 1951 * Continental Division, Military Air Transport Service, 1 December 1955 * Tactical Air Command, 15 Jan 1958 * Ninth Air Force, 1 Apr 1958 * 836th Air Division, 1 Feb 1959 * 4505th Air Refueling Wing, 1 Jul 1961 * Tactical Air Command, 8 Oct 1963-15 Oct 1969 Units * 431st Air Refueling Squadron, 8 Oct 1963-8 Mar 1965 (KB-50s) * 1708-1 Ferrying Group Detachment : Re-designated: 1708-2 Ferrying Group Detachment, Westover AFB, Massachusetts, 1951-1953 : Personnel reassigned to 1737th Ferrying Squadron, 1607th Air Transport Group, Dover AFB, Delaware. * 1708-3 Ferrying Group Detachment, Great Falls AFB, Montana, 1951-1953 : Personnel reassigned to 1701st Air Transport Wing, Brookley AFB, Alabama * 1708-4 Ferrying Group Detachment, Goose Bay AFB, Labrador, (1951-1958) * 1708-5 Ferrying Group Detachment, Narsarsuaq AB, Greenland, (1951-1958) * 1708-6 Ferrying Group Detachment, Keflavík Airport, Iceland, (1951-1958) * 1708-7 Ferrying Group Detachment, Prestwick Airport, Scotland, (1951-1958) * 1708-8 Ferrying Group Detachment, Dow AFB, Maine, (1951-1958) * 1708-9 Ferrying Group Detachment, Furstenfeldbruck AB, West Germany, (1951-1958) * 1708-10 Ferrying Group Detachment, Dover AFB, Delaware, (1951-1958) * 1708-11 Ferrying Group Detachment, Robins AFB, Georgia, (1951-1958) * 1708-12 Ferrying Group Detachment, Kelly AFB, Texas, (1951-1958) * 1708-13 Ferrying Group Detachment, * 1708-14 Ferrying Group Detachment, * 1708-15 Ferrying Group Detachment, * 1708-16 Ferrying Group Detachment, * 1708-17 Ferrying Group Detachment, * 1708-18 Ferrying Group Detachment, * 1738th Ferrying Squadron, Long Beach Airport, California * 1739th Ferrying Squadron, Amarillo AFB, Texas : Both Squadrons reassigned to: 1700th Air Transport Group, Kelly AFB, Texas, 2 July 1956-1 March 1958 Stations * Westover AFB, Massachusetts, 16 July 1951 * Kelly AFB, Texas, 1 December 1955 * Langley AFB, Virginia, 15 January 1958 – 15 October 1969 References * Air Force Historical Agency Unit Card, Search made on 23 January 2012, Maxwell AFB, Alabama * AFHRA Document 00494640 * AFHRA Document 00494466 * AFHRA Document 00495868 * AFHRA Document 00495869 * AFHRA Document 00495870 * AFHRA Document 00441237 Category:Military units and formations established in 1958